


Carving

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Deh - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, but you know that's justified, evan calls connor con and connor calls evan ev, evan is a tree fangirl, evan is protective over his tree babes, i'm new rip, jared is in a dedicated relationship with his bath bombs, jared thinks that the boys fuck in trees, they're sweeties, treebros, zoe is still mad at connor, zolana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Evan, Connor, and their friends go walking through the woods one day, they find a tree and Connor has a mischievous plan for what to do with it.





	Carving

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi  
> this is my first fic on ao3  
> and it's really bad and short  
> so please give me feedback  
> comments and kudos would be much appreciated my loves  
> -walrus
> 
> oh also this is in connor's pov if you couldn't tell

I held my boyfriend, Evan Hansen’s hand, smiling, as we walked through the forest. I grabbed my sister’s with the other hand, but she quickly pulled away and went back to talking with her girlfriend, Alana. I sighed.

Evan looked up. “Are you- are you okay, Con? Was it- was it my sweaty hands? I’m sorry…”

I laughed. “No, of course not. Your hands aren’t sweaty. Zoe is holding grudges against me.”

Our friend, Jared, threw a half-eaten bath bomb at Zoe, laughing. “Don’t hold grudges, Zo.”

She chucked it in the forest, groaning, when Evan ran after the bath bomb. “IT’S GONNA HURT THE TREES! IT’S CHEMICALS!” He ran back and handed it to Jared, out of breath. “Don’t throw things at trees!” He huffed between each word.

Jared frowned. “I don’t wanna eat this. It was on your kink tree. The one where you and Connor fuck.”

“I don’t-” He looked at me, bright red, mouthing “help me”.

I turned to Jared. “For the last fucking time, Jared, we do not fuck in trees. And even if we did, it’s not your business. Stop being such a prick.”

“We don’t!” Evan pouted.

“Evan’s probably a virgin!” Jared laughed.

“AM NOT!” He crossed his arms. There was a long silence, and Ev looked mortified. “Uh, can you tell us about these trees, babe? There’s like, different species, right?” I tried to change the subject.

He looked up and smiled. “Oh yeah! So- so this forest is- is mostly trees in the groups of white oak trees. You can tell because- because they have rounded lobe leaves, instead of bristle-tipped like black oaks.”

“That’s racist!” Jared laughed.

“No- no it’s not.” Evan looked back up. “I mean- these are just colors, not like, races, you know. And, uh, here!” He ran up to a tall tree. “This is a quercus montana- uh, I mean, chestnut oak! These are one of my favorites!”

I ran up to it. Honestly, it just looked like a tree. But it made Evan happy. So it can’t be all that bad. I took out a pocket knife and quickly carved “EH + CM” in a little heart. “Look, Ev! We’re in your favorite tree!”

He looked at it and gasped. “Con, that’s not- not nice! You’re hurting the tree!”

Alana ran over, took the pocket knife, and carved “ZM + AB” in another heart. Jared took it from her and carved “JK + BB” in a bath bomb shape. Evan looked distraught. “No, no! That hurts the tree! If you carve too many things in it, it’ll fall-”

As if on command, the tree started to wobble and fell to the ground, blocking the path.

Evan clenched his fists and grabbed the tree in a swift move. He took a branch off and planted it gently. “Do not hurt trees.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car, obviously mad. Jared burst out with laughter, while Alana was ahead on the path with Zoe. “Con, you have to go buy the groceries now.” Evan began. “This is your community service for tree murder.”

“And be sure to pick up some milk. I think we’re out.”


End file.
